<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee's Kinktober Day Eleven by thefruitbasket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958109">Bee's Kinktober Day Eleven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket'>thefruitbasket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kinktober 2020, Strap-Ons, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, just a couple of married gals having some fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day Eleven: Toys<br/>After a long evening of socializing with crusty businessmen, the two of them have a little fun together before bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Human Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bee's Kinktober Day Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fyi: the setting these two hail from is a steampunk setting rather than a high fantasy one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martia hated dinner parties with a passion. She hated having to get dressed up, she hated having to wine and dine with a bunch of stuffy business people, she hated how when Estelle was trying to leave there was suddenly a whole line of people wanting to talk business with her, and she hated how nobody really ever got drunk enough at these parties to be any fun. </p><p>There were only two things that made these parties even slightly redeemable; the first was that Estelle always looked beautiful when dressed up, and the second was that she usually happened to be in the mood to fuck when they got back. </p><p>Which was what had happened this evening, following what Martia thought was the driest party of all. She didn't pretend to understand anything about working at a bank, but the way some of these business people talked it about made theoretical mathematics seem simple. Estelle's presence on her arm and the glass of wine in the other hand were the only things keeping her from losing it from boredom. </p><p>But as they stepped back into their apartment later in the night and Estelle immediately started looking at Martia with heated interest, all that faded away. Their coats were put away and their shoes taken off, and then Estelle was kissing her, arms looping around her neck and pulling her close. </p><p>This part never failed to amuse Martia, and she chuckled a little against her wife's lips. Why did these dinner parties put Estelle in such a mood? Who knew, but she wasn't complaining. </p><p>She returned the kiss eagerly and started to slowly walk them towards the bedroom. </p><p>Five minutes later and Estelle was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed while Martia peeled off her suit. Both of them were flushed and panting already, Estelle's eyes lidded and intentions following Martia as she undressed. Her own clothes had come off much easier, just some undone clasps and ties for her dress, which had then been left when it fell on the floor. </p><p>As Martia was finishing unbuttoning her dress shirt, Estelle spoke up, "Would you like to use the harness tonight?" </p><p>Martia glanced at her from over her shoulder, shrugging off her shirt as she did, "I think I can manage that," she replied before setting to work on her belt and pants, "you want to grab it?" </p><p>"Absolutely," there was shuffling from behind her as Estelle presumably retrieved the needed tools from their bedside table and started getting them together. </p><p>By the time she turned around, naked herself, Estelle had it all prepared. Their eyes met and the couple shared a smile. </p><p>“Thank you for being such a good sport tonight,” Estelle said, “I know those sorts of parties aren’t really your thing.” </p><p>“Funnily enough, I’ve already forgotten the whole thing. Couldn’t imagine what might have distracted me,” Estelle laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, and Martia went on, “You want to get right to it or fool around for a bit first?” </p><p>Estelle had a brief moment of contemplation, glancing down at the harness and toy held in her hands before meeting Martia’s expectant stare. </p><p>“I think I’d rather you just fuck me right now.” </p><p>Martia snorted, but wasted no more time in crossing the floor back to the bed. She bent down to kiss Estelle and take the offered harness. Getting into the damn thing was always a bit of a hassle, especially since she’d had enough wine to make her a little unsteady. Estelle laid back on the pillows of their bed watching, and Martia didn’t miss the hand that trailed down between her legs. </p><p>“Eager, aren’t we?” she asked.</p><p>“Just getting ready,” came her wife’s purr of a reply, and Estelle spread her legs a little wider so Martia could have a perfect view of her slipping two fingers into herself. </p><p>She stood there for a moment, only one leg in the harness, eyes locked on Estelle’s gorgeous form as her wife slowly fingered herself and listening to the soft sighs she was making. </p><p>“Hurry up now, dear, before I have to do this all myself.” </p><p>That was all the motivation Martia needed to get back to the task at hand. The harness was swiftly donned and she practically leaped onto the bed to join Estelle, who received her with another laugh. </p><p>After a few more kisses, Martia found herself pushed onto her back with Estelle getting comfortable atop her hips. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this all evening,” Estelle said, reaching for the little bottle of oil she’d placed on the bedside table. </p><p>“I would have never guessed,” Martia replied, smoothing her hands along the tops of Estelle’s thighs as her wife got to work spreading oil across the smooth glass of the toy. This wouldn’t have been the first time Estelle’s mind had wandered during a dinner party, and she recalled with a smirk the time Estelle had pulled her away in the middle of one to fuck in the bathroom. Whether anyone had noticed their half-hour absence from the party or their flushed faces and disheveled clothing when they returned had forever remained a mystery. </p><p>Back in the present, Estelle had set the bottle aside and was staring down at Martia. </p><p>“I love you,” she said suddenly, and Martia felt herself blush a little, despite having heard the words from Estelle countless times. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Martia told her, earning a smile. </p><p>But then the sappiness was swiftly left behind as Estelle raised herself up on her knees and positioned herself. Her impatience surfaced again in just how damn fast she sank down on the toy, throwing her head back with a long moan as she did so. </p><p>Martia could do nothing more than hold onto Estelle’s hips as she immediately began to move hard and fast, bouncing up and down on the toy and punctuating each downward motion with a sound that made Martia’s breath catch. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how hard it was to not pull you away during the party again? I would have given anything to have you fingerfuck me against a wall instead of listening to a bunch of old people talk,” Estelle was saying, fully aware of how it drove Martia crazy to hear her talk like that. </p><p>“Is this adequate consolation?” </p><p>“It will have to do,” Estelle was grinning wide as she said it, “there’s always next time.” </p><p>She left the rest of the talking to Martia after that, too busy chasing her climax to talk. Sometime during their exchange, she had slipped her hand back between her legs to circle her clit in time with her motions. </p><p>While the toy didn’t exactly give her much pleasure, there were still plenty of benefits to fucking like this to Martia. Chief among them was that it left her coherent enough to properly admire the sight of Estelle pleasuring herself atop her. </p><p>She said all sorts of things to her wife as she moved, from adoring words of love to whatever filthy things she could come up with. The effects they had on Estelle were delightful, and it didn’t take very long before her motions started to speed up even more as she approached her finish.</p><p>Her free hand braced on Martia’s abdomen, she bent forward a little so she could move faster, eyes tightly shut and mouth hanging open. Martia aided her as best she could by moving her hips up to meet Estelle’s. </p><p>Suddenly, Estelle stiffened and doubled over, pressing her face into Martia’s shoulder to muffle her cry as she came. Martia whispered sweet nothings to her wife as she rode her climax, loving the beautiful sounds she was making and the way Estelle’s legs trembled under her hands. </p><p>After a long moment, Estelle sat up, looking perfectly content. </p><p>“Thank you, darling,” she said.</p><p>“Always a pleasure,” Martia replied, “though I think you did most of the work.” </p><p>Estelle laughed, “Well if you want to do the work this time, I wouldn’t mind a round two…” She blinked slowly and looked down at Martia with lidded eyes and renewed lust. </p><p>It was Martia’s turn to laugh, “As if I could ever say no to you.” </p><p>The next round lasted a little longer, this time with Estelle on her back with Martia fucking her at a leisurely pace until Estelle was begging for more, which she readily gave her. Martia’s legs and shoulders were aching with the exertion when Estelle finally came again, but whatever discomfort she felt was easily soothed by having Estelle all but screaming her name as she finished. </p><p>Then she rolled back over to lay next to Estelle, both their chests heaving, until Estelle propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her. Her hair was a mess, as was her makeup, but she looked satiated and happy. </p><p>It wasn’t until Estelle was undoing the straps of the harness that Martia remembered she had yet to finish herself. She shimmied out of the harness as quickly as she could, and as soon as it was set aside, likely leaving a wet spot on the sheets that neither of them cared about, Estelle wasted no time in moving her fingers between Martia’s legs. </p><p>Martia laid her head back against the pillow, tilting her face into Estelle’s neck, as her arousal came flooding back to her at even just the slightest touch from Estelle. She groaned quietly, moving her hips upwards into her wife’s hand, and Estelle hummed with satisfaction. </p><p>It took no time at all for Martia to come undone at the skillful touches of Estelle’s hand, and she felt her finish approaching faster and faster. Abruptly, Estelle pulled her fingers away from her clit, but before Martia even had a chance to complain two of those fingers were sliding into her. </p><p>Estelle let out a low sigh, “Oh, I love how wet you are for me, Martia,” she whispered, “why don’t you touch yourself while I fuck you with my hand?” </p><p>Martia gave no verbal response outside of a hoarse moan but obeyed and reached her hand down between her legs. She was already so close, and the added stimulation of Estelle’s fingers hitting all the right places only took her higher. </p><p>She came not even a minute later, legs tensing and back arching as she pressed her face into Estelle’s neck and moaned loudly. Estelle didn’t stop the motions of her hand until overstimulation started to set in and Martia had to gently bat her hands away. </p><p>Neither of them said anything for a long moment after that, Martia catching her breath and Estelle idly toying with her hair while she did. </p><p>Eventually, Martia managed a quiet, “Holy fuck,” as she pulled her head back to meet Estelle’s gaze. </p><p>Estelle chuckled, “Enjoy yourself?” </p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p>They both laughed then, and Estelle leaned down to kiss her sweetly before she was moving to get off the bed. </p><p>“As much as I’d love to just go to bed like this, we might want to clean up first,” she said. </p><p>Martia summoned her strength to sit up, “You mean you don’t want to fall asleep cuddling the harness?” </p><p>Estelle’s back was turned as she headed towards the bathroom, but Martia could sense the grin she gave. </p><p>They tidied up as quickly as they could, eager for sleep, then curled up together in bed, Estelle pressed up against Martia’s chest. </p><p>“You know,” Martia whispered into the dark of their room before they settled in for sleep, “those parties don’t really seem all that bad when you consider everything lovely that happens afterward.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>